Et si, elle n'avait pas le choix?
by kylia1618
Summary: Sakura se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki qui eux utilisent le chantage. Mai que se passe t'il quabd elle se retourne contre ses amis et qu'elle tombe amoureuse? news chap, 6,7,8.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fic alors dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. Je prendrai les critiques pour m'améliorer.

Voila bonne lecture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vers le pays de l'herbe

Voila maintenant deux ans que Naruto avait quitté le village pour aller s'entraîner avec l'un des trois Sanin légendaire, Jiraya.

Pendant ce temps, le village était resté calme, sans aucun danger à l'horizon.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura se dirigeait vers le bureau du cinquième Hokage.

Après le départ de Naruto, la fleur de cerisier avait demandé à Tsunade de bien vouloir faire d'elle son disciple. Cette dernière accepta de la prendre sous son aile, sans oublier de la prévenir de la difficulté de ce qui l'attendait.

Mais c'est avec courage et détermination que Sakura commença l'entraînement.

Elle avait fournit beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir la Kunoichi forte qu'elle était maintenant. Oui elle était devenue forte mais pas assez.

Se rappelant des quelques mots de son ancien équipier déserteur, disant qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet, elle s'entraînait d'arrache pieds et donnait tout ce qu'elle avait.

Grâce à cela, elle réussit à acquérir une force surhumaine et un don pour la médecine, héritage de l'Hokage. C'est avec ça qu'elle fut accueillit à bras ouvert à l'hôpital de Konoha ou ses talents de médic-nin furent d'un grand secours.

Entre les missions de Tsunade et son boulot à l'hôpital, Sakura avait peu de temps libre, mais le peu qu'elle avait, elle le passait à s'entraîner.

Espérant peut être un jour atteindre le niveau de Naruto et l'aider à ramener Sasuke.

Ce matin là, Tsunade avait demandée à la fleur de cerisier de venir la voir à la première heure le matin.

Arrivée devant la porte, Sakura frappa trois fois à la porte. Une voix derrière celle-ci lui donna l'ordre d'entrée, et c'est ce qu'elle fit :

« Maître, vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

-Oui Sakura. J'ai une mission pour toi. Des documents très attendus et très importants doivent être remit à Miako Nizuyama, au village cacher de l'herbe. Lui expliqua la cinquième en lui tendant trois rouleaux. Je te les confis, Sakura, je compte sur toi.

-Bien maître. »

Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir, posant la main sur la poignée, lorsque Tsunade murmura un vague « fais attention a toi ! »

Sakura tourna la tête vers son maître et lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de sortir.

C'était pareil à chaque fois, le maître avait peur pour son disciple et ce sourire voulait dire, en quelque sorte, que tout ira bien.

La Kunoichi glissa les trois rouleaux dans sa sacoche et se mit en route.

Le village caché de l'herbe se trouvait juste après les frontières de Konoha. Elle y serait dans deux jours, si tout se passe bien.

*~*~*

La journée était vite passée et sakura avait bien avancée. C'est sans problèmes qu'elle s'arrêta dans un petit village pour y passer la nuit alors que la lune avait déjà montré le bout de son nez.

Elle entra dans une auberge, qui lui semblait plutôt pas mal, puis s'avança vers l'hôtesse :

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous désirez une chambre ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

-Bonsoir, oui une chambre simple, avec petit déjeuné, si possible.

-Mais bien sur. C'est à quel nom ?

-Haruno. Répondit-t-elle.

-Bien, votre chambre est le numéro 16, voici la clef.

-Merci, Sakura prit la clef et la fourra dans sa poche, je peux payer maintenant ?

-Comme vous voulez mademoiselle. »

Après avoir payé, Sakura sortit de l'auberge pour trouver un restaurant. Elle marchait lentement sous la lune dans la grande avenue. Les lanternes était allumées et éclairaient l'allée.

Depuis combien de temps se sentait-elle seule ? Un moment déjà. Le départ de Sasuke, puis celui de Naruto et enfin la mort de ses parents… Oui elle était bien seule. Mais elle ne devait pas se plaindre, Sasuke et Naruto avait vécu seuls bien plus longtemps qu'elle ! Surtout Naruto, orphelin depuis bébé :

« Dit Naruto ? demanda t elle a vois basse en regardant le ciel plein d'étoiles. Que fais-tu maintenant ? Rentreras-tu bientôt ? M'as-tu oublié … ? »

Une bannière attira soudain son attention. Un restaurant de Ramen, c'était parfait.

La jeune médic-nin entra dans le petit restaurant et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. C'était vraiment petit mais vraiment agréable. Un bar avec de grands tabourets et quelques tables de deux à quatre places dans les coins :

« Soyez la bienvenue. » Murmura une petite voie devant elle.

Sakura tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Une jeune adolescente d'environs treize ou quatorze ans se pencha légèrement vers elle pour la saluer :

« Sûrement la fille du patron. Pensa sakura.

-Euh bonsoir. Répondit la Kunoichi.

-Vous êtes seule ?

-Oui.

-Je vous laisse vous installez où vous voulez.

-merci. »

Sakura se dirigea vers une petite table à coté bar :

« Je peux prendre votre commande ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui bien sur, un Ramen au porc s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite madame.

-Madame ? Je ne suis pas si vielle. Pensa Sakura.

-Papi, appela la serveuse, un Ramen au porc.

-Sa marche !» Lui répondit une voix dans la cuisine.

Ce restaurant était vraiment calme. La jeune ninjas observait les clients tour à tour.

Au bar un homme d'une trentaine d'année buvait sa chope ; de bière, qui a mon avis n'était pas sa première, remarqua Sakura.

Et au fond, dans un coin obscur de la pièce, deux hommes mangeaient, leurs chapeaux de pailles sur leurs têtes.

Elle ne pu les observer plus longtemps, car le grand-père arriva derrière le bar avec un plat dans les mains.

Il le déposa dans les mains de la fillette qui l'apporta à Sakura :

« Oh vous n'êtes sûrement pas du coin. Dit le parton à l'adresse de la Kunoichi aux cheveux rouge.

-Non juste de passage. Lui expliqua Sakura.

-J'en était sur, une si jolie fille que vous dans se village ça se saurait, et seule qui plus est. Vous êtes Kunoichi ?

-Euh oui.

-Ninja ? » Demanda l'homme au bar.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, sentant le coup venir :

« Que fait un redoutable Ninja dans un si petit village ? Tuer quelqu'un peut être ?

-Non juste pour la nuit. Lui répondit la concernée.

-Vous savez, reprit il en tournant le tête vers elle, mon fils a été tué par un Ninja. Depuis je les haïs tous…Tous. »

Il se leva brusquement et sorti un couteau de sa poche. Il le leva en l'air en fonça vers Sakura.

Cette dernière poussa la jeune serveuse un peu plus loin attrapa l'homme par le bras dressé devant lui et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

Il se releva difficilement, la lame toujours dans sa main. Sous l'effet de l'alcool il tituba quelque peu avant de jeter le couteau au hasard dans la salle. Sakura nu pas le temps de réagir, le canif se logea dans le bras de la petite qui cria de douleur sur le coup.

Soudain, de très mauvaise humeur, la médic-nin sera le poing et l'envoya dans la figure de l'ivrogne. Celui s'envola dans la pièce et atterrit contre le mur d'en face avant de tomber mollement dans les pommes.

Elle se retourna brusquement, alors que le grand père criait le nom de sa petite fille. Sakura accourra à ses cotés et retira le couteau avant de passé sa paume sur la plaie. Une fine lumière verte en sortie et la plaie se referma doucement :

« Ca va aller jeune fille, je vais arranger ça. Moi c'est Sakura. Lui disait-elle pour détourner son regard du sang.

-Ne... Nezumi… Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Et bien Nezumi, tu as été très courageuse, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, mais regarde, lui demanda la Kunoichi en lui montrant sont bras, il n'y a plus rien. »

La médic-nin lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de lui demander s'il elle avait encore mal. Nezumi répondit par un hochement de tête négatif.

Rassurée, sakura se redressa lentement, aidant la serveuse à en faire de même :

« Nezumi tout va bien ? Demanda le patron apeuré.

-Oui papi je vais bien.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passer... S'excusa Sakura en se penchant légèrement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nezumi n'a plus rien alors ça va.

-…Et j'ai fait fuir vos clients.»

En effet, les deux hommes étaient partis mais Sakura pu remarquer qu'ils avaient laisser de l'argent sur la table pour payer leurs repas :

« Ils ont payés. Et puis eux non plus ne sont pas du coin. Avec où sens l'intervention de cet homme, ils ne seraient peut-être jamais revenus. »

Sakura se rapprochait de l'ivrogne, toujours dans les vapes et fouilla dans les poches pour en sortir de la monnaie.

Elle prit dans la sacoche de quoi payer son propre repas et déposa le tout dans les mains de la petite :

« Et voila de quoi payer mon repas et celui de cet homme, avec un petit pourboire pour toi ma jolie.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.

-Sakura. Lui rappela la Kunoichi.

-Merci, Sakura-San.

-Encore désolé pour ce qui c'est passé.

Sakura sortit du restaurant, puis une fois la porte fermer, elle souffla. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son bol de Ramen. Tant pis, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus faim…

C'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle retourna à l'auberge pour se reposer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voila mon premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'oublier pas de me critiquer pour que je m'améliore s'il vous plait.

_Correcteur : Bakura-Atem _


	2. Chapter 2

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:SpellingStateClean/w:SpellingState  
w:GrammarStateClean/w:GrammarState  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:Compatibility  
w:ApplyBreakingRules/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-- Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Juste de temps d'un regard

Notre fleur de cerisier avait repris son chemin très tôt le lendemain matin. C'est après un copieux petit déjeuné, pour rattraper le repas sauté de la veille, et d'une bonne douche qu'elle partit.

Normalement elle serait au village caché de l'herbe avant la tombé de la nuit.

C'est donc rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle avançait dans la forêt du pays de la feuille. Ses pensées virèrent vers la soirée d'hier. Nezumi allait-elle bien ?

Puis l'image sombre des deux hommes s'imposa. D'après les dires du patron, eux non plus, n'étaient pas du coin :

« Bah, se dit Sakura, sûrement des ninjas en mission comme moi. »

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle accéléra le pas.

Vers le début de l'après midi, Sakura sortit enfin de la forêt pour se retrouver face à des immenses rizières s'étendant à perte de vue.

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau faisant briller les plantations.

Elle admira longuement ce spectacle qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Son regard se posa sur des murs loin devant elle. Repérant enfin le village caché de l'herbe, elle se remit en route.

C'est en milieu d'après midi qu'elle arriva à son but et qu'elle franchit enfin les grandes portes, se dirigeant directement vers le poste de garde :

« C'est pourquoi ? demanda le garde assit sur une chaise sous l'abri.

-Haruno Sakura, ninjas de Konoha, se présenta la jeune fille, j'ai des documents à remettre en mains propres à Miako Nizuyama.

-Bien, l'un de nous va vous y conduire.

-Merci. »

Le ninjas de garde se leva et rentra dans l'abri puis en ressorti quelques seconde après accompagné d'un autre ninjas :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? » Lui demanda le nouveau venu en lui montrant la direction à suivre de la main.

Ils se mirent en route et avancèrent dans le village :

« Alors comme ça vous êtes de Konoha ? Lui demanda son guide pour lancer la conversation.

-En effet.

-Comment vont ses deux abrutis d'Izumo et Kotetsu ?

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Et bien oui, j'ai eu une longue mission à faire chez vous et j'ai sympathisés avec ses deux idiots. Sont-ils toujours inséparables ?

-Ca pour être inséparable ils le sont. Et ça ne changera sûrement jamais. Ils sont souvent assimilés au poste de gardes. Ce poste se faisant par pair, l'Hokage pense que c'est l'équipe idéal pour ce poste. Ou quand l'Hokage pique ses crises et balance son fauteuil par la fenêtre, c'est souvent sur eux que sa tombe de la remonter. »

Le garde explosa de rire. Il imaginait bien ses deux la comme tout de la cinquième Hokage :

« Ah, nous sommes arrivés. » Se reprit-il.

Il l'emmena dans un bâtiment administratif puis toqua à une porte. Lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à entrés, le garde présenta Sakura, se retira et la Kunoichi fut accueillit par le dénommé Nizuyama. Après de courte présentation et quelque question, Sakura lui tandis les rouleaux qu'il lut avec attention.

Ensuite ils eurent une longue discutions sur le village caché de la feuille, Sakura ressortit du bureau avec en sa possession, un nouveau rouleau en réponse au trois autres pour Tsunade, ainsi qu'une promesse de logement pour la nuit lorsque la Kunoichi l'informa son départ dès le lendemain pour livrer le nouveau parchemin.

Elle déambula dans la grande rue, sans objectif précis. Elle observait les échoppes, les gens et aussi les animations.

Voir tout ces gens heureux fit sourire la rose.

Mais il disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle se sentit observée par une trop grande puissance de chakra à son goût.

Cherchant cette fameuse source, son regard se posa sur deux personnes, à moins de cent mètres d'elle, qui la fixait, tout deux vêtu de la même façon. Un long manteau noir aux motifs rouges en forme de nuage cerné de blanc et sur leur tête un chapeau de paille d'où tombaient des bandes blanches qui cachait leurs visages.

Ces chapeaux rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Une petite brise vint faire légèrement balancer les bandes et c'est a se moment là que Sakura les vit : deux prunelles rouge sang, dans un regard froid.

Elle reconnaissait très bien ce regard, pour l'avoir vu tous les jours pendant longtemps :

« Impossible, murmura t elle, Sasuke ?

Elle fit un pas en avant et leva le bras dans sa direction :

« Sasu…

-Sakuraaaaa-San ? » L'appela une voix derrière elle.

Elle lâcha des yeux l'homme pour se retourner et voir son guide arriver en courant. Elle retourna précipitamment la tête vers les deux inconnus mais ils avaient disparut. Cherchant autour d'elle, elle abandonna l'idée de le retrouver parmi la cohue.

Non c'était impossible, ce n'était pas lui, pensa la Kunoichi. Ses pupilles, ce n'étaient pas les sienne, mais ce regard si froid et sans expressions… :

« Sakura-San ? L'appela le ninja.

-Hum ? Demanda t elle sans se retourner, les yeux toujours posés là ou étaient les deux hommes quelque instants au paravent.

-Une chambre vous a été préparée dans un hôtel sous ordre de Nizuyama-San. On m'a demandé de vous y conduire.

-A d'accord. Murmura t elle perdu dans ses pensées.

-Sakura-San ? Tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Euh … oui, oui allons y. » lui répondit elle sortant de sa rêverie.

Notre jeune Kunoichi se reposait à présent dans les sources chaudes de son hôtel. C'était son péché mignon ; les osens, surtout quand elle était seule comme maintenant.

S'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse elle observa le ciel. La nuit était tombée, révélant des centaines de million d'étoiles.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita du calme.

Plus tard dans la soirée Sakura retourna dans sa chambre et après s'être couchée elle s'endormit rapidement. Une longue route l'attendait de nouveau le lendemain.

*~*

« La disciple de Tsunade ? Demanda une voie inconnue.

-Oui, elle a héritée de son pouvoir en médecine. Lui répondit une autre voie, bien plus froide que la première.

-Parfait, juste ce qu'il nous fallait. »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre, un peu court je trouve. Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire parce que je voulais à tout prix savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Donc je vous en pris dites moi ce que vous en pensez T_T s'il vous plaittt.

_Correction : Bakura-Atem_


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voila voila mon chap. 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser une chose, ce n'est pas un Ita/Saku. Je voulais sortir du lot avec un couple qu'on ne trouve pas souvent donc voila. Désolé.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bref Retour

Sakura rentra à Konoha sans encombre. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle franchit les portes du village.

En jetant un coup d'œil au poste de garde elle vit les deux inséparables du village et s'approcha d'eux.

Izumo s'occupait de quelques documents et Kotetsu matait une fille qui passait par là :

« Si vous ne surveillez pas comme il faut l'entrée, qui sais qui pourrait s'infiltrer dans le village pas la grande porte. » Ironisa la rose.

Izumo releva vivement la tête et Kotetsu lâcha sa cible pour se tourner vers elle :

« Sakura-Chan ! Dit Izumo en souriant. Bon retour parmi nous. Ta mission …Euh, comment ça pas surveiller comme il le faut ? Ah Kotetsu, t'abuses, je t'avais demandé de surveiller les entrées et sorties !

-Mais c'est ce que je faisais. Se défendit l'accusé légèrement rouge.

-Vous avez le bonjour d'un ninja du village caché de l'herbe. Leur expliqua la Kunoichi pour changer de sujet.

-Ah bon ? Sûrement Sakamoto c'est le seul ninja de là- bas qui pourrait nous saluer. Dit Izumo.

- Que devient-il ? Demanda Kotetsu.

-Et bien, lorsque je suis arrivée, il était assigné au poste de garde, il m'a aussi, en quelque sorte, servit de guide. Expliqua Sakura »

Kotetsu rigola :

« Bonjour les taches !

-Je lui ai moi-même expliqué en quoi consistant vos tâches favorites. Comment se porte le fauteuil de Tsunade-sama ? »

Kotestu s'arrêta de rire et déglutit :

« Comment c'est passée ta mission ? Lui demanda rapidement l'autre pour changer de sujet.

-Très bien, je vais d'ailleurs aller faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama. A plus tard vous deux ! »

Sakura s'éloigna, s'avançant dans le village de la Feuille, heureuse d'être revenue. Et c'est avec un sourire quelle frappa a la porte de son maître et entra, après avoir reçut son ordre.

Après une brève discutions, elle fit son rapport et lui remis le rouleau que lui avait confié Nizuyama.

« Voila enfin une bonne nouvelle, murmura Tsunade plus pour elle-même en lisant le parchemin, bon travail Sakura. Tu as bien mérité quelques jours de repos. Trois jours te feront du bien.

-Merci, maître.

-Tu peux disposer.

-Bien. »

La Kunoichi aux cheveux rose sortit du bureau et décida de faire un tour dans Konoha et même faire quelques courses.

Elle déambulait dans la grande rue, ses quatre jours de voyage lui avaient semblé bien longs, loin de son village natal :

« Sakura-Grand-Front ! Hurla une voix loin devant elle.

-Ino-La-Truie ! Répondit la fleur de cerisier du tac au tac. »

La blonde la rejoint en un rien de temps. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Elles s'insultaient mais en réalité, rien n'aurait pus les séparer, toujours à tout se raconter, elles se connaissaient par cœur.

« Comment ca va ? Demande la Medic-Nin ?

-Pas mal, pas mal et toi ?

-Bien, je rentre de mission, l'Hokage m'a donné trois jours de repos, je vais bien en profiter pour me reposer.

-Et si tu me racontais tout ce soir chez Ichiraku ? Je t'invite.

-Pourquoi pas, si c'est toi qui paye. Je fais quelques courses, je rentre me laver et on se rejoint à la tombée de la nuit ?

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. Salua la blonde avant de s'éloigner. »

Sakura la regarda s'éloigner. Ino, son insupportable meilleure amie. Elle sourit légèrement et reprit sa route.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas discuter tranquillement avec elle. C'est vrai que quand elle avait de rare temps libre, la blonde elle n'en avait pas. Ce soir, elles discuteront comme avant, se disant tout.

La Kunoichi aux cheveux roses fit ses courses. Juste quelques trucs pour tenir la semaine. Elle n'était pas vraiment une grosse mangeuse, pas comme un certain blond aux yeux bleus…

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle prit soin de récupérer son courrier qui se trouvait dans sa boite aux lettres.

Rien de très intéressant, loyer, factures, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Elle franchit sa porte d'entrée et se dirigea directement dans sa cuisine pour y ranger ses commissions puis fila a la douche.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de se préparer, la nuit était en train de tomber. Elle sortit donc de chez elle, fermant la porte et alla au rendez vous.

Ino se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée du restaurant lorsqu'elle pointa le bout de son nez.

La petite échoppe de papi Ichiraku avait terriblement bien marchés et c'est grâce a cela qu'elle se transforma en se magnifique restaurant, comme une chenille se déployant en un joli papillon.

Une fois qu'elles surent retrouvées, elles entrèrent, s'installèrent et la serveuse prit leurs commandes.

« Alors grand front, commença la blonde, tu m'as dis être rentrée de mission. Elle c'est bien passée ? Faut croire que oui, tu es entière. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Et oui, malheureusement pour toi, je suis toujours vivante. Elle c'est très bien passée, ce fut une pure réussite.

-Tant mieux. Et ton travail a l'hôpital ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai mon métier. Mais avec les missions, le travail et les entrainements avec Tsunade-sama, j'ai plus de temps à moi, mais je fais ça pour mon village alors ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu es une bonne kunoichi, Sakura, tu le sais ? Mais à cause de ça, je suppose que tu n'as pas de compagnon ?

-Non je n'en ai pas, mais ca me va comme ca. Je ne suis pas ennuyé. Lui expliqua la jeune medic-Nin avec le sourire.

-Bah t'en trouvera quand même un bien un jour.

-Oui mais pour le moment, ca ne me préoccupe pas du tout. Et de ton coté ?

-Je bosse encore avec ma mère à la boutique pour l'aider un peu. Shika, Chouji, Asuma-sensei et moi sommes souvent en mission. On forme une véritable équipe de choc.

-Pas étonnant avec Shikamaru avec eux, leur plan ne peux que réussir, pensa Sakura avant de dire à haute voix : J'en doute pas. »

On leur apporta leurs commandes et alors qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement, Ino aborda un sujet tabou :

« Toujours rien sur Sasuke ? »

Le cœur de Sakura se sera, et elle répondit tout en fixant son bol de ramen.

« Et bien … Ils recherchent toujours les planques du serpent, mais ils bougent beaucoup alors ce n'est pas facile.

-Je vois, répondit la descendante du clan Yamanaka.

-Mais dit moi ? De ton coté sentimental, ça donne quoi ? Lui demanda la rose, pour changer de sujet. »

La blonde rougit, bien qu'elle avait compris le manège de la rose pour changer de sujet, elle aurait voulut que sa tombe sur un autre sujet que celui-ci.

« Et bien, comme cela fait un moment que l'on ne sait pas vue, et que je voulais que tu soit la première au courant, je ne l'ai dit a personne. Kiba et moi allons emménager ensemble.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est super, c'est du sérieux alors. Ino, je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

-Merci, répondit cette dernière de plus en plus rouge. »

Elles continuèrent de manger tout en discutant, de tout et de rien, joyeusement.

Puis vint l'heure pour elles de se séparer. Ino prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, et lui murmura « tout ira bien ».

Sakura, qui savait très bien qu'Ino disait sa pour plusieurs choses. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire tout en la remerciant.

La kunoichi blonde s'éloigna en la saluant de la main et Sakura pris le chemin inverse.

Elle traina les pieds jusque chez elle en regardant le ciel de temps en temps. Ca lui avait fait du bien de discuter avec son amie.

Elle pénétra dans son appartement et referma derrière elle.

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, Sakura se laissa tomber sur son canapé en pencha la tête en arrière, épuisée.

« Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Oui, tout ira bien… »

En penchant sa tête toujours penché en arrière vers la gauche, elle remarqua que l'un des tableaux sur sa commode était couché.

Elle se leva et l'attrapa. La photo de l'équipe 7 qui avait été prise lors de sa formation. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dessus, s'attardant sur Sasuke, puis sur Naruto.

« Oui tout ira bien, se répéta t elle.

-Non, murmura une voix à son oreille droite. Il ne reviendra jamais…Tu, ne le reverra jamais. »

Elle sursauta. Un puissant chakra, qui avait été masqué auparavant, surgit alors. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner, qu'un puissant coup sur la nuque la fit tomber, inconsciente.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Voila, ça vous à plut ? Com's ??

Grand merci a _**Bakura-Atem**_ pour sa correction.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon le chapitre 4 en ligne, je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par weekend, pour l'instant j'y arrive mais je promets rien pour la suite.

Où suis-je tombé ?

Sakura émergea lentement, ouvrant les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sombre, donc elle n'eu pas de mal à les ouvrir. A peine eut elle bougée la tête qu'une affreuse douleur lui vint au niveau du cou. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et appliqua ses justus médicaux, ce qui atténua la douleur.

Une fois le mal disparut, elle se redressa et se mise en position assise. Malgré l'obscurité, elle put clairement distinguer la pièce Elle se trouvait sur un grand lit deux places a baldaquin. La chambre plutôt grande contenait en plus du lit, une petite table de chevet à coté de ce dernier se trouvait une armoire et un petit bureau. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais par contre, une porte se dressait en face du lit.

La rose se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Mais bien sur, elle était verrouillée. Elle concentra alors du chakra dans sa main droite et s'apprêtait à la dégommer lorsqu'une main l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Le chakra contenue dans sa main se libera, faisant voler les cheveux de la Kunoichi.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas de bêtises de ce genre, susurra une voix derrière elle. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Et surtout, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes précieux amis. »

Sakura effrayée, tourna la tête. Elle rencontra deux pupilles rouge sang. Les mêmes que Sasuke… Pensa la rose.

La pièce changea tout à coup. Tout était rouge et noir. Elle reconnut Konoha, plus précisément, la boutique de fleurs des Yamanakas.

Ino se trouvait par terre, les mains sur son ventre, elle hurlait de douleur. Sakura aperçut une personne, debout derrière la blonde, portant une cape noire aux motifs de nuages rouges.

« Ino ! » Hurla la rose en accourant vers elle.

Mais plus elle s'avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner, Ino criait pour que l'on lui porte secours.

« Ino ! »

Sakura observait la vision d'horreur, impuissante. Sa meilleure amie se faisait torturer devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait même pas la sauver.

Elle se mit à trembler et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Soudain, tout redevint normal. Elle se tenait toujours devant la porte, tremblante.

Elle ne ressentit aucun chakra dans la chambre. Elle s'éloigna alors rapidement de cette foutue porte, jusqu'à en percuter le mur le plus loin possible. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, toujours tremblante et en pleur. Elle releva ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras et enfouis sa tête, essayant de ne plus penser a ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Le temps passait, et Sakura ne bougeait toujours pas, pétrifiée d'horreur.

Un bruit se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvra. Elle ne releva même pas la tête. Des pas qui se rapproche, quelque chose que l'on pose sur le bureau, puis de nouveaux des pas, mais qui s'éloignent cette fois. Lorsque la porte fut fermée et verrouillée, la fleur de cerisier attendit quelque instant avant de voir un plateau rempli de nourriture. Elle se leva furieuse et la balança à travers toute la pièce. Jamais elle ne toucherait à leur nourriture.

Elle reprit sa place contre le mur, ré enfouissant sa tête contre ses genoux et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici.

La pièce devint plus froide, sûrement la tombée de la nuit, pensa la rose.

Elle prit l'une des couvertures qui se trouvaient sur le lit et se rassit par terre, où elle s'endormit rapidement.

Quelque temps plus tard, le lendemain matin peut être, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, réveillant par la même occasion.

Comme la veille, les bruits de pas s'approchaient, et un plateau fut posé sur le bureau.

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demande la rose sans lever la tête.

-Et bah, tu vois, moi-même j'en sais rien, lui répondit la voix d'un homme. Tout ce que je sais, et tu peux en être sûre, c'est que sa me saoule de faire la boniche, hum. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter de balancer la bouf par terre, ça m'éviterait de venir nettoyer pendant que tu dors, hum.

-Tu aurais évité cette peine si je n'avais pas été conduite ici.

-Ouais bah ça, ce n'est pas moi qui décide, hum. Bon aller j'me casse, j'ai des trucs à faire, hum.

-Une seconde ! L'interpella Sakura en relevant la tête, avant qu'il ne parte. »

Devant elle se trouvait un homme, plutôt grand, à l'allure androgyne, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, qui la fixaient de haut et de longs cheveux blonds attachés à l'arrière et une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage. Il portait un manteau noir aux nuages rouges et blancs.

« Quoi ?

-Je suis où là ?

-Dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki, hum.

-L'Akatsuki ?

-Et ouais. Bon aller je file. »

Lorsque la porte fut de nouveau sceller et verrouiller, Sakura remarqua que le plateau qu'elle avait balancé la veille n'y était plus.

Elle jeta en coup d'œil à celui qu'on venait de lui apporter, ce qui fit gargouiller son ventre. C'est vrai qu'elle était morte de faim.

Elle s'en approcha donc et l'examina. Rien n'avait l'air empoisonné. Elle vérifia quand même à l'aide d'un justu médical. Elle avait bien raison, il n'était pas empoisonner. Elle attrapa les baguettes, s'assit sur la chaise, face au bureau, et commença à manger.

Les journées passaient lentement pour la jeune kunoichi. Le blond continuait de venir lui apporter de la nourriture, mais depuis leur dernière conversation, Sakura ne lui avait plus rien dit, et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais quelque temps après son arrivé, ce n'est pas le jeune homme blond qui entra dans sa chambre, mais un autre homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Lui aussi portait le même manteau que le blond.

« Bienvenue a l'Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura. » La salua-t-il.

La Kunoichi se leva automatiquement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait d'obéir.

« Etant donné que tu te trouve dans l'organisation criminel particulièrement connu pour ses actes malsain et affreux, je te propose deux solutions. »

« Une organisation criminelle ? » Pensa la rose.

« Soit, tu nous rejoins sans discuter, et nous ne toucherons pas à Konoha pendant un petit moment ainsi qu'a Kyuubi, soit, tu peux dire adieu a ton cher petit village et tous ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Et crois moi, nous en avons les moyens. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle ne savait rien de cette organisation, mais l'aura de cet homme et des trois autres qu'elle avait rencontré récemment, la dissuada totalement.

« D'ailleurs, reprit-il, si tu veux un petit aperçut de ce qu'ils les attendent, Itachi se fera une joie de te le montrer. »

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, l'homme que Sakura avait vu au village caché de l'herbe entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses pupilles rouges, elle ferma rapidement les yeux et se mise à genoux, les mains sur la tête en criant que plus jamais elle ne voulait revoir ses visions affreuses :

« Bien, la décision est prise. »

Il balança des vêtements sur le lit et lui dit :

« Parfait, enfile ca. Tes missions ne seront pas complexes. Tu es medic-Nin non ? Alors applique tes jutsus pour soigner mes hommes. »

Ils sortirent tout les deux après ca. Elle était toujours au sol, tremblante, apeurée.

Mais ou était-elle tombée ?

Elle se releva péniblement et s'approcha du lit. Il y avait un t-shirt à résille manche courte, un kimono noir sans manches assez court qu'elle pouvait attacher à l'aide d'un large ruban rouge, et le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive malheur à ses amis. Et au moins, Naruto n'était pas en danger pour le moment. Elle ferait ce qu'ils leur demanderaient pour l'instant, le temps de trouver un plan d'évasion.

Elle enleva lentement ses vêtements. Gardant quand même sa brassière sans bretelle et son short sur elle. Elle enfila le t-shirt, puis le Kimono*.

«Vraiment très court, pensa t elle, heureusement que j'ai mon short en dessous. Bande de pervers. »

Lorsqu'elle finit d'enfiler ses bottes et ses gants, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune androgyne entra et lui jeta un regard.

« Alors tu as acceptée ? Lui demanda t il en voyant les vêtements.

-Ai-je le choix ? Lui demanda Sakura froidement.

-Je suppose que non, hum. »

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il ne portait aucun plateau.

« Le chef ma dit qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'aurais plus besoin de manger dans ta chambre. Je suppose qu'il savait ce que tu ferais, hum. Si tu es prête, on va pouvoir y aller.

-Où ça ?

-Pein, le chef veut te présenter tout le monde, hum. »

Il sorti de la chambre et Sakura le suivit. Les couloirs étaient sombres, comme sa chambre.

« Euh, on est où pour qu'il fasse si noir ? Demanda la rose, perplexe.

-Dans une grotte.

-Je vois. »

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit avant de la passer. Sakura entra à son tour. Il y avait une grande table et tous y étaient assit.

Avec Deidara à ses cotés, ils étaient huit en tout et ils c'étaient tous retourner pour la voir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Etre entouré pas des criminels ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le chef, Pein, c'est comme ca que Deidara l'avait appelé, se leva et se posta coté d'elle.

« Sakura, ici présente sera le nouveau médecin de l'Akatsuki. Ne lui faite pas trop peur, elle est déjà assez peureuse comme ca. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais il l'ignora et continua en s'adressant à elle :

« Je ne dirais leur nom qu'une fois, tâche de ne pas les oublier, ça les énerveraient. Tu as déjà rencontré Itachi, c'est lui qui t'a emmené ici. A côté, le requin, c'est Kisame. Le vieux avec les cheveux blanc, Hidan, et le mec recousu c'est Kakuzu. Fait gaffe il n'est pas commode, lui murmura t-il. Le roux c'est Sasori, à ses côtés, la plante Zetsu et celui qui a eu le plaisir de te nourrir à tes coté, Deidara. »

Ce dernier lui fit un léger clin d'œil :

« Bon sur ceux, moi j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Zetsu, viens avec moi !

-Oui. Répondit la plante.

-Tu as fais faim Sakura ? Lui demanda Deidara.

-Nan, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-D'accord, tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?

-Je pense que oui. »

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle était effrayée de toute ces auras puissantes mais elle n'avait rien faire paraitre.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre elle prit sa couverture et s'assit par terre dans son coin. Elle devait vite trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Et voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait.

Corrigé par Bakura-Atem

* : J'ai dessiné Sakura habillée comme je l'ai décrite, avec les vêtements que lui a ordonné de mettre Pein, aller voir et dites moi si ca le fait.

. (tout en bas de la page, dernier article).

Note de la correctrice aux lecteurs : je suis désolée de mettre longtemps à corriger cette Fic. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Le dessin vous a-t-il plus ?

Je tiens à préciser une chose, Dans ma fan fic Sakura ne connais pas Itachi elle la jamais vus. Voila ^^ bonne lecture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Visite guidée.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla en douceur. Elle se tourna dans le lit et s'étira en même temps. La rose trouva une chose bizarre. Ne c'était-elle pas endormit par terre ?

En effet la veille, elle c'était couchée à même le sol, entourée de sa couchette. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas somnambule, alors comment ? Le seul résonnement plausible, fût que quelqu'un l'y ait déposée. Elle fronça les sourcilles. C'était bizarre.

A moitié endormit, mais pas assez pour arriver à résonner, elle se leva et recoiffa un peu sa touffe rose. Elle sortit de sa chambre et c'est sans mal qu'elle retrouva la grande salle de la veille.

Elle avait faim, et elle espérait bien y trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, alors elle entra. Bingo ! L'homme aux cheveux blanc, Sakura essaya de se rappeler son nom. Hidan. Dos à la porte, il était assit sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la table, les bras derrière la tête. Hidan était en grand conversation avec Kakuzu, l'homme aux nombreux points de suture. Ce dernier triait de l'argent, les billets éparpillés sur la grande table.

Rien que de voir cet homme, la rose en avait la nausée.

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge, pour leur faire remarquer sa présence. Kakuzu releva la tête et Hidan tourna la sienne, un sourcil levé :

« Deidara, il est où ? Demanda t'elle, légèrement effrayée et énervée à la fois pour le simple fait qu'elle soit effrayée par eux.

-Oh oh ! Bien le bonjour à toi aussi la nouvelle. Si c'est si gentiment demandé, je pense que je ne répondrais pas. Rigola l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je te demande ? Lui répondit Sakura plus énervée qu'autre chose.

-Holà ma jolie, doucement, la calma l'homme avant de se lever. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es là. »

C'est lorsqu'il se retourna face a elle qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son manteau. Torse nu avec seulement un pantalon noir :

« Non en effet, mais c'est a cause d'un batard comme toi ! Répliqua la rose.

-La, tu vas trop loin. Il fronça les sourcils. Tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait mal finir et tu risquerais de souffrir. La menaça-t-il.

-Tiens donc ? Essayes pour voir ? »

Elle se mise en position de défense en cas d'attaque.

Du coté du banquier, ce dernier ne réagit même pas et laissa faire, toujours occupé à compter ses sous.

Hidan fit un sourire moqueur et s'en fût de trop pour la Kunoichi qui lui fonça dessus. Lui, était près à esquivé lorsqu'il vit le poing chargé de chakra lui foncé droit devant les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit a se moment là et Hidan, de nature très curieuse, ne pus s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers celle-ci, détournant son attention. C'est que trop tard qu'il reporta son attention sur le rose, le point était déjà sur sa joue. Il valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, passant au dessus de la table, d'où les billets s'envolèrent à cause de la vitesse.

Le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Deidara, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Bon-jour…hum.» Murmura-t-il.

La Kunoichi fraîchement kidnappée se retourna vers le blond et s'avança vers celui-ci. Une fois à sa hauteur elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à sortir. Lorsque la porte fût fermée, elle soupira.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je te cherchais et il n'a pas voulus me répondre. Je me suis énervé, il ma menacé et c'est parti tout seul. Lui répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Tu me cherchais, hum ? » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, légèrement amusé.

Elle le regarda quelque instant. Il ne portait pas son manteau lui non plus un t-shirt résille comme celui de Sakura un débardeur trop court ou l'on pouvait voir son ventre et le même pantalon que Hidan et Kakuzu :

« Hum. Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai une un semblant de discutions donc je me disais…Que tu pourrais peut être m'aider.

Au même moment, le ventre de Sakura brûla son mécontentement d'être vide. La rose se retourna rouge de honte :

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Aller viens j't'offre un petit bon ptit'dèj. Hum. »

Sakura lui fit un tout petit sourire. Il était gentil. D'après elle, il serait le seul avec qui elle s'entendrait bien.

La cuisine et salle a mangé se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle était grande avec une table ronde au milieu de la pièce et des plans de travail ainsi qu'un immense frigo à côté de la cuisinière.

Deidara laissa passer Sakura en premier puis rentra à son tour :

« Je te ferais visiter après ton petit déjeuné. Tu dois avoir envie de te laver. On a une très grande salle d'eau avec Osen et tout, tu verras le top. Par contre, normalement on est que des mecs donc bon …Hum.

-Je me débrouillerais ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Sinon, le frigo, tu te sers quand tu veux mais en général, un pantin de Sasori va nous chercher des plats pour le midi et le soir. La salle dans la quelle je t'ai « récupéré », c'est la salle de réunion. C'est là que Pein nous donnes les missions collectives. A l'Akatsuki on est de gros flémard quant on n'a pas de mission en principe tout le monde fait la grasse mat'hum. »

La rose acquiesça de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien tout saisit :

« Bon. Que veux-tu manger ?

-Tu me propose quoi ? »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le ventre de la rose fût vite rempli. Après ce copieux petit déjeuné, Deidara lui fit visiter le repère plutôt sombre, il faillait bien l'avouer. Seulement quelques lumières éclairaient les couloirs aux parois rocheuses.

Sakura suivit le blond à travers différentes pièces comme la salle de détente où l'on pouvait lire, joué à aux cartes, la salle d'eau avec une immense source d'eau chaude. Pour que les vapeurs s'en aillent, un grand trou se trouvait dans le plafond. Sakura sourit, elle voyait enfin le ciel depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici.

Ils sortirent de la source et Deidara entrepris de ramener Sakura dans ses appartements :

« Ma chambre se trouve à deux portes de la tienne si tu me cherche. Lui indiqua le blond.

-Merci, ça me sera utile en cas de problème. »

Deidara qui se trouvait devant Sakura, s'arrêta brusquement. La rose qui ne l'avait pas vue se cogna le front contre son dos :

« Deidara-San ? »

Sakura pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté pour voir ce qui se passait. L'homme aux yeux rouge sang qui avait enlevé Sakura se trouvait devant eux :

« Toi, viens avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de la Kunoichi.

A ce même moment, Deidara se déplaça, de façon à me cacher aux yeux d'Itachi :

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Hum.

-C'est pas tes affaires Deidara.

- Elles le deviennent si tu lui veux du mal. Pein ma chargé de sa protection ainsi que de son « bien être » dans l'organisation dès quelle est arrivée ici. Hum.

-Elle est medic-Nin. Alors elle va faire son boulot. »

Le blond soupira et s'écarta du chemin. La rose écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule avec ce malade, si ?

Elle jeta un regard terrorisé vers son « protecteur » mais celui-ci regardait Itachi d'un regard inquiet.

Le nouvel arrivant attrapa le bras de Sakura alors qu'il passait à ses cotés et la força à le suivre. La rose jeta un dernier regard vers le blond. Il c'était retourné dos à elle mais n'avait pas bougé.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corrigé par Bakura-Atem

Bon voila je suis désolée du retard mais les examens sa ratent pas L J'ai fais ce que j'ai pus aujourd'hui mais je promets rien pour ce week-end. Voila à plus.

Otaku-émie-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Ouais je sais angi5359, l'autre chapitre était trop court mais bon je fais de mon mieux ^^. Je vais aussi faire de mon mieux pour mon exam hihihi =D. Mystère pour Itachi c'est vrai qu'il est méchant mais bon tu verras, ça dépendra de la tournure que va prendre ma fan fic peut-être que son cas va s'arranger qui sait ? (même moi je le sais pas _).

Bonne lecture

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L'horreur à l'état pur.

Itachi força la jeune Kunoichi à rentrer dans une pièce malgré le non consentement de cette dernière. D'après le lit, c'était une chambre. Sûrement celle du brun.

La porte claqua et elle se retourna terrifiée. Elle recula doucement tremblante. Il avançait dangereusement vers elle, son regard rouge sang la scrutait, sans émotion.

La rose heurta le lit et faillit tomber en arrière mais repris l'équilibre juste à temps. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la força à s'asseoir :

« Bon je vais y passer par quatre chemins. A la vitesse à laquelle se détériore mes yeux, je serais bientôt aveugle. Je veux que tu m'opère ! Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je…Je ne peux pas faire ca.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je soigne les blessures profondes et internes, les empoisonnements, les fractures, mais je n'ai jamais opérer.

-Et bien tu vas apprendre !

-Comment ?

-Avec des livres.

-Mais je ne sais même pas à quel niveau ils sont abimer.

-Tu as dix minutes pour m'ausculter ! J'ai des choses à faire après, dépêche toi ! Il la contourna pour s'allonger sur le lit. »

Sakura tourna une tête plus que surprise vers le brun.

« Je te le répète, je n'ai pas que ca à faire. »

Elle se leva précipitamment sous le ton plus que froid d'Itachi. Elle avança timidement ses mains tremblantes près de son visage. Mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, elle se retint. Puis elle les plaça sur ses yeux et une lumière bleue en sortit.

« Vous n'avez même pas peur ? Demanda t'elle timidement.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Et bien, je peux soigner quelque chose mais aussi le détériorer. »

A ce même moment, il attrapa les deux mains de Sakura et se redressa, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Le moindre faux pas…Et je te tue ! C'est clair ?

-Ou-oui. »

La medic-Nin déglutit difficilement. Itachi se rallongea et elle reprit ses examens.

Elle était perturbée et ça il ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais … Ses yeux ? Ses sharingans…

-Et bien quoi ?

-Dans mon équipe, quelqu'un avait les même.

-Ah oui, Sasuke.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Bien sur, c'est mon petit frère. »

Sous le choc de cette révélation, Sakura stoppa ses gestes. Alors c'était lui ? Le monstre qui avait tué tout son clan en épargnant son frère et le poussant dans la vengeance ?

Une forte poussée de rage monta à l'intérieure de Sakura. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était partit ? Qu'elle avait souffert ?

Elle replaça les bras le son de son corps et sera les poings si forts que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau la faisant légèrement saigner.

Elle tremblait de rage. Tellement qu'elle préféra sortir, n'étant pas du tout à la hauteur. Elle murmura un vague « j'ai finis », la tête basse, les yeux cachés par ses mèches roses, avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle fonça dans le couloir, bousculant au passage une personne qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser, elle avançait.

Elle repéra sa porte et entra en trombe dans sa chambre, toujours les poings serrés par la colère. Elle se retint de démolir le mur. Par contre, l'un des coussins sur son lit pris de sacré coups. Tellement puissant qu'il se déchira, laissant échapper des milliers de plumes blanches.

Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans les mêmes endroits que l'homme qui avait fait partir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir, déterminée. Elle avançait, ne sachant même pas ou se trouvait la sortie mais elle avançait.

C'est à un virage qu'elle aperçut quelques rayons de soleils s'infiltrer dans la roche, formant les contours d'un gros rochet. Concentrant son chakra dans une main elle fonça dedans et le dégomma. Il se fissura puis explosa, laissant entrer la lumière dans cette grotte lugubre.

Elle s'élança vers cette lumière qui lui avait tellement manqué mais lorsqu'elle fit un pas hors de la « caverne », car il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi, remplis d'hommes de Cro-Magnon, elle ne vit pas arrivée le coup. Un poing s'abattit sur son ventre. Le coup la fit tomber et se heurter le dos contre le sol ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Déstabilisée, elle se leva et se mise en position de défense, reprenant son soul.

Face à elle, l'homme poisson, Kisame :

« Je peux savoir ou tu vas ? Lui demande le requin.

-Je rentre chez moi !

- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui avait été convenu.

-Et pourtant, tu vas me laisser passer ! Hurla la rose en s'élançant vers lui. »

Le combat débuta. La Kunoichi du pays du feu frappa la terre de son poing pour fissurer le sol. S'il était un homme poisson il aurait sans doute des techniques d'eau. Et ses fissures faciliterons l'écoulement des ses eaux en cas de besoin. Il fonça vers elle, attrapant son imposante épée accrochée dans son dos puis l'abaissa vers la rose. Elle l'évita de justesse puis lui balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire remplis de chakra ce qui le fit reculer.

Elle profitait de ce combat pour se vider de toute cette haine qui la rongeait. Elle s'élança de nouveau poing droit levé, près à redonner un coup. Mais Kisame le remarqua se jeta en arrière pour préparer sa technique. Les bandelettes qui entouraient son épée se défirent, et Sakura put apercevoir une drôle de peau écailleuse.

Ne s'en inquiétant pas plus que ça, elle lui fonça dessus. Au même moment, il lui balança son épée. Mais elle n'était pas sur la bonne trajectoire alors sakura continua sur sa lancée. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, elle ressentit une douleur atroce au niveau des cotes. L'épée avait fait « demi tour » et c'était retournée vers elle pour lui arracher une bonne partie de peau puis revenir dans la main de son propriétaire qui la mise sur son épaule.

Sous la douleur et se sentant faible, elle s'effondra au sol. Kisame la regarda de haut puis la rejoins :

« Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant. Héhé. »

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et elle perdit connaissance.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura se réveilla dans la douleur la plus abominable qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Elle hurla un bon coup puis se calma :

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Tu voulais la tuer, hum ? Cette voix… Sakura la reconnu il s'agissait de celle de Deidara.

-Elle voulait s'échapper, je l'ai arrêté. Celle-ci c'était celle de Kisame, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

-Mais tu as faillit la tuer !

-Et alors ? »

La rose ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Deidara et Kisame se trouvaient près de la porte. A coté du lit Kakuzu. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Se demanda Sakura.

Soudain, une vive douleur lui arracha de nouveau un cris :

« Kakuzu, tu ne pourrais pas faire sa en douceur, hum ?

-Sa me saoule déjà beaucoup de faire ça et puis pas de ma faute si elle est douillette. »

Elle releva la tête et faillit tomber dans les pommes. Il était en train de la recoudre. Mais pas n'importe quoi. De la peau, il recousait de la peau qui n'était pas la sienne, beaucoup plus mâte :

« Il fait quoi là ? » Hurla Sakura terrorisée.

Deidara fit une grimasse en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Samehada, l'épée de Kisame, t'as légèrement amoché. Tu perdais trop de sang et il te manquait pas mal de peau alors …Hum.

-Légèrement ? C'est ca que tu appelle légèrement amoché ? Regarde-moi cette horreur ! Déjà que l'autre il me donnait la gerbe avec ses cicatrice alors ça c'est le bouquet.

-Eh oh, ca va hein. Grogna Kakuzu.

-Et cette peau, vous avez vue la différence de couleur ? Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

-Et bien, un mec plutôt bronzé passait dans le coin …Commença Kisame.

-Oh mon dieu… »

A peine son imploration terminée que la rose tomba dans l'inconscience.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Corrigé par Bakura-Atem

J'aime bien ma fin hihihi. Bon voila je me suis rattraper de ce weekend je suis fière de moi ^^ dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila la suite ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*

Nouveaux liens ?

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla difficilement. Bien que la douleur soit encore présente, cela était supportable.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, la couette relevée jusqu'au menton. Elle la souleva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son corps. Ils lui avaient enlevés ses vêtements, lui laissant tout de même sa brassière ainsi que son short. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut sa greffe, sentant quelque chose remonter de son estomac. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle avait vu Kakuzu lui recoudre un morceau de peau qui n'était pas le sien. Surtout que ce dernier lui recouvrait une bonne partie de ses côtes gauche.

Elle respira bruyamment, aspirant le maximum d'air frais, pour faire descendre cette remontée.

Lorsque ce fût fait, elle se redressa et se mise en position assise. C'est a ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit. Deidara entra dans la piece, un plateau dans les mains :

« Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

-Hum. Fût la seule réponse de la rose.

- Ecoute, Sakura-chan, on n'allait pas te laisser mourir quand même, hum.

-J'aurais préféré. Au moins, ça m'aurait évité de rester avec des malades comme vous. »

Le blond soupira, il déposa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et s'avança vers la sortie :

« Deidara-San ?

-Hum ?

-Désolé, je me suis emportée.

-Bah c'est compréhensible. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce sois, n'hésite pas.

-Merci.

-Et puis, pour cette cicatrice, je t'assure que sa le fait. T'as l'air plus cool comme ca. Et puis, tu pourras faire peur aux hommes mal intentionnés qui ignorent ce qui t'es arrivé hum. »

La rose eut un rire jaune et lança un « super » pas très enthousiaste.

Le blond sortit de la chambre après un magnifique sourire lancé à la Kunoichi qui rougit sur le coup.

Elle déjeuna rapidement, n'ayant pas très faim, et se rendormit par la suite.

Les jours passèrent et Sakura resta allongée dans son lit, elle n'avait pas la force de tenir debout. Quand elle avait essayée, et elle c'était rétamée par terre. Elle retrouva son lit que lorsque Deidara pointa le bout de son nez pour voir si tout allait bien. Depuis, elle n'avait pas réessayé de se lever.

Elle mangeait, dormait, reprenait des forces. Elle recevait même de la visite. Toutes les deux heures, Deidara venait la voir. Bon, il ne restait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de voir s'il y avait un quelconque changement.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, il était en train de poser son habituel plateau repas sur sa table de chevet :

« Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé par sa mine endormit.

-Je préfère mon lit à moi. Lui répondit-elle avec une petite voix en se frottant les yeux.

-Parle moi de ta vie à Konoha hum ! Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda.

-Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ? Je croyais que l'accord qui avait été passé entre Pein et moi, était que vous ne deviez pas toucher au village pour le moment.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas à ton village que je m'intéresse, mais à toi. Il détourna les yeux et puis continua. Ne dit on pas que pour faire confiance a quelqu'un il faut déjà le connaitre hum ?

-Tu as peur qu'en te soignant je te tue ?

-Ouais, ont peut dire ça hum. »

Un rapide sourire en coin apparut sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur la rose.

« Je faisait parti de l'équipe 7, composée de Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que c'est a cause d'Itachi qu'il a quitté le village. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu m'échapper. Vivre dans le même endroit que lui sa m'énerve.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke n'avait qu'un but, tuer son frère. Mais tout allait très bien jusqu'au moment où ce salop d'Orochimaru à débarqué et a proposer à Sasuke de le rendre beaucoup plus fort. Bien sur, aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, il l'a suivit. Il nous a lâchement abandonné. Il me savait amoureuse de lui, prête à tout pour le retenir. Alors ce soir la il ma assommé et ma laissé sur un banc alors qu'il désertait le village. On avait enfin réussit à former une équipe soudé mais il est partit… Naruto ma fait une promesse. Celle de le ramener coute que coute. Maintenant il s'entraine pour le ramener. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vus. »

Elle passa volontairement le passage concernant Jiraya.

« Il s'entrainait de son côté et moi du mien, l'équipe c'est complètement dissoute. Ils me manquent tous terriblement. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Itachi n'avait rien fait. Tout est de sa faute. »

Sakura se mis à pleurer. Les larmes cumulées pendant un moment se joignirent aux larmes de rage. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains et se laissa aller. Deidara se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras protecteur. Elle s'appuya contre son torse alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Un sentiment de bien être envahit la Medic-Nin. Les larmes cessèrent de couler mais elle ne bougea pas. Puis, c'est rouge pivoines qu'elle se détacha. Le blond, lui aussi les joues légèrement rougies se tourna pour regarder ailleurs. Elle s'allongea, la tête sur l'oreiller. La couverture était restée au niveau de ses jambes.

Deidara se retourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle fixait le plafond. Il tourna son regard vers sa greffe. Puis le plus doucement possible il effleura les cicatrices du bout de doigts. Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de la rose et elle porta son regard sur lui :

« Arrête ! Lui ordonna Sakura en lui attrapant la main.

-Tu as encore mal ?

- oui, mentit-elle. »

Il était vrai que la douleur avait finalement disparut lorsqu'elle avait eut recours à ses jutsu médicaux quelques jours auparavant. Mais elle n'aurait pas pus lui avouer que ce geste l'avait plus troublé qu'autre chose.

Quelque chose dans la main du blond attira son attention. Elle se redressa et reprocha sa main, paume tourné vers le ciel. Elle déplia ses doigts et effleura cette chose si étrange. Cela ressemblait à une bouche. Elle en eut la certitude lorsqu'une langue en sortit et lui lécha le bout des doigts. Surprise et effrayée, elle sursauta et recula.

« Désolé si elle t'a fait peur hum. Deidara rigola doucement, amusé par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Grâce à elle, et à celle que j'ai dans mon autre main, je peux mélanger mon chakra à de l'argile et en faire des bombes. C'est mon jutsu et aussi ce que j'appel de l'art hum.

-C'est vraiment…très étrange.

-Ouais je sais, je faisais peur aux gamins de mon village natal avec ça. Personne ne me cherchait des noises, crois-moi. »

Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur la bouche. Deidara, lui, la regardait elle. Il était comme absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'elle lui serrait la main et l'appelait :

« Deidara-San, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hum ? Oh ! Si, si tout va bien. Je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

-D'accord, murmura la rose déçut qu'il s'en aille. Demain, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Si je ne me lave pas bientôt je ne sais pas ce qui va ce passé.

-Pas de problème. Je passerais tôt demain matin. Comme tout le monde fait la grasse mâtiné, tu auras la salle de bain pour toi toute seule hum. Ironisa t-il.

-Je n'en espérais pas moins. »

Sakura lui sourit timidement puis il quitta la pièce. Elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les paupières.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corrigé par Bakura-Atem

. ç==== J'ai fais un petit dessin tout pourris je dois l'avouer de Sakura endormis dans son lit où l'on peut apercevoir sa greffe. Voila.

Grand merci a se qui continuent de lire cette histoire.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon alors, je voudrais m'excuser mille et une fois pour les fautes que je fais. N'étant pas capable d'écrire comme il faut, Bakura-Atem à gentiment proposer son aide, et je lui suis très reconnaissante. Mais bon, elle n'a pas que sa à foutre alors bah mes chapitres ne sont pas corrigés de suite. C'est pourquoi vous avez des chapitres corrigés et d'autre non. Mais, elle m'a promis que tous les chapitres seront corrigés dans la semaine ^^. Alors encore désolé et merci à Bakura-Atem pour ses corrections. ^^

Grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des com's, ça me fait très plaisir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tu parles d'un moment de détente.

« Sakura tout va bien ? »

Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Et cette voix qui l'appelait... Elle la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendu si souvent se plaindre :

« Naruto ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le terrain d'entraînement, celui où l'équipe 7 s'entraînait habituellement, lorsqu'elle était encore complète.

En un déclic elle comprit la situation. Elle était revenue à Konoha :

« Naruto, qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Bah on s'entrainait, mais d'un coup tu t'es sentis mal, t'es devenue toute pâle et t'es tombée dans les pommes.

-On s'entraînait ? Mais j'y pense quand es tu revenu ?

-Revenu ? Mais Sakura-chan, je ne suis jamais parti.

-Hein ? »

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Tout se chamboulait dans la tête de la Kunoichi aux cheveux rose. Rêvait-elle en ce moment, ou bien, avait-elle rêvé de son enlèvement ? Pourtant tout semblait si réel.

Doucement, elle se redressa en position assise puis se leva. Tout allait bien, elle pouvait marcher. L'horrible greffe n'était pas là. Elle regarda Naruto, il avait changé, grandis. Son regard avant enfantin était plus sérieux. Il avait même échangé son ancienne combinaison orange, par une autre, beaucoup plus cool.

Elle ne put finir sa contemplation car un bruit de feuilles se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il était là, la fixant de haut avec son regard froid. Sasuke Uchiwa. Son ancien équipier :

« Sakura-chan ? »

Naruto l'appelait mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Soudain, Sasuke sortit son katana de son fourreau et lui fonça déçut.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Profitant de la situation, il planta la lame dans le corps de la rose, au niveau du cœur :

« N'oublis pas, Sakura, ton cœur m'appartient. » Il avait murmuré ces mots tout en enfonçant la lame plus profondément.

Il retira le katana et disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Sakura s'effondra au sol, les mains placées au niveau du cœur :

« Sakura que se passe t-il? Sakura ! Hurla le blond en voyant sa co-équipière à terre, ayant apparemment rien vus. »

« Sakura ! »

La voix avait changée. Elle était plus douce. Ce n'était pas celle de Naruto.

La medic-nin revint à la réalité en sursautant. Le souffle court. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre si sombre de l'Akatsuki, sur son lit. Un blond aux yeux bleu se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Oui un blond aux yeux bleu, mais pas Naruto :

« Deidara-San ?

-Sakura tout va bien hum ?

-Euh, je crois. Juste, un mauvais rêve. »

Elle reprenait sa respiration doucement. Elle soupira de soulagement ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il lui avait semblé si réel :

« Tout va bien ? Hum.

-Oui Deidara-san, merci de m'avoir réveillé. Pourquoi es tu là ?

-Tu ne voulais pas prendre de bain, hum ?

-Ah si, bien sur.

-Et bien profite en, personne n'est réveillé encore.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Elle se redressa et s'accrocha au jeune blond pour se lever. L'une des mains de Deidara passa autour de sa taille alors que l'autre lui tenait un bras. Elle se sentait légèrement rougir au contact de l'homme.

Ils avancèrent doucement dans le couloir, heureusement que la salle d'eau n'était pas loin sinon, cela aurait pris un long moment !

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans l'Osen, Sakura se détacha de l'homme et lui assura qu'elle arriverait à se débrouiller toute seule a partir de là :

« Je repasserait dans une heure alors.

-Merci »

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire ce qui lui fit détourner les yeux.

Il sortit en fermant la porte. Sakura s'approcha d'une table ou se trouvait des serviettes et des paniers pour ranger les affaires. Elle se déshabilla et prit bien soin de ranger ses affaires dans un panier puis prit une rapide douche pour se laver. Elle regarda son corps. Sa greffe ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, mais ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Comment réagirait Naruto s'il voyait ça ? Elle le savait très protecteur envers ses amis… Mais il n'aura peut être jamais l'occasion de voir cette blessure.

Une fois fait, elle entra dans l'eau chaude, une serviette autour du corps. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, cela détendit ses muscles. Elle se posa contre la paroi rocheuse et regardait le ciel par le trou au plafond. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais l'aube ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

Le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit lui paraissait étrange. Pourquoi Sasuke voulait-il la tuer ? Et pourquoi lui avoir dit que son cœur lui appartenait ?

Non, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, ça c'était certain. Il devait s'en douter, voila pourquoi il lui avait murmuré ces mots.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La rose se leva et se retourna pour voir entrer Hidan. A la vue de l'homme aux cheveux gris, elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de la scène qui avait eut lieu la dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle de réunion. Il était seul. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqués en arrière étaient désordonnés. Comme la dernière fois, torse nu. Son bandeau frontal barré autour du cou, et juste un peu plus bas pendait un collier avec comme pendentif, un triangle entouré d'un rond. Il était couvert de sang, des trous au niveau du cœur, des bras.

Lorsque Hidan vit Sakura, un large sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage :

« Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve. »

Sakura l'ignora et sortit de l'eau en resserrant la serviette sur son corps. En se dirigeant vers la table pour récupérer ses vêtements, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Elle récupéra en vitesse le contenu du panier puis lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sursauta car il était juste devant elle à quelques centimètres a peine.

Il lui attrapa le cou de sa main droite et le sera fortement. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Ses pieds quittèrent peu à peu le sol pour au final ne plus le toucher.

« Petite conne tu vas regretter de m'avoir cogné l'autre jour. Je vais te faire connaitre la douleur, tu vas A-DO-RER. »

Il rigolait comme un fou, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit peur a Sakura qui commença à paniquer.

Elle attrapa la main du gris entourant son cou, pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de presque perdre sa serviette. Elle le retenu de justesse d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le poignet de l'homme. Le morceau de tissu blanc et mouillé et collé au corps de la rose ne la cachait plus beaucoup. Elle fermait les yeux tellement l'air lui manquait.

C'est alors que la prise diminua. Elle remarqua en ouvrant les yeux qu'une main avait attrapé le bras d'Hidan. Itachi.

« Hidan, lâche-la ! On a besoin d'elle.

-Pas moi en tout cas.

-Peut-être, en ce qui me concerne, j'en ai besoin alors je te le répète une dernière fois, lâche-la !

-Pff putin de merde, vous faites tous chier dans cette organisation pourrie. »

Sous le coup de la colère, il jeta Sakura dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle respira profondément, reprenant son souffle.

Il quitta la pièce en lançant un « je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! » sous le regard sans expression d'Itachi.

« C'est trempé. Murmura la rose en essorant ses affaires. »

Itachi se tourna vers elle. Il remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient. Ce n'était surement pas Hidan qui lui faisait cet effet la. La rose força pour sortir de l'eau et s'assit pas terre.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes sans bouger. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était tors nu lui aussi, une serviette sur l'épaule. Si elle n'avait pas était en froid avec lui, elle aurait rougit face aux beaux muscles de l'Uchiwa.

« Te serait-il possible d'appeler Deidara, s'il te plais ? Demanda la rose en détournant le regard.

-Pas t'en que tu m'auras dit ou tu en es avec mon opération !

-Nul par, je n'ai pas commencé, et je ne commencerais jamais.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-N'est ce pas évident ? Sasuke, bien sur. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et marcha vers la porte.

« Deidara t'apportera des livres, tache d'apprendre correctement ! »

Il sortit de la pièce, la laissant à terre. La rose serra les points, elle n'apprendra jamais rien pour le soigner. Replaçant la serviette autour de son corps elle se leva, mais ne réussit pas à rester debout bien longtemps, elle retomba au sol. Pourquoi devait-elle être si impuissante ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'elle ? Ils sont fort, Kakuzu peut recoudre des membres mais a par ça, ils ont quand même besoin d'un ninja médecin.

Elle souffla et s'allongea sur le sol. Konoha lui manquait. Naruto et même Kakashi lui manquait. Tsunade-sama et ses sautes d'humeurs lui manquait.

L'entraînement qu'elle avait subit était pour ramener Sasuke. Et maintenant, à cause de ça, elle se retrouvait loin de siens.

Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe mais elle ne le pourrait jamais seule. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Gagner leur confiance, faire des missions avec euh et ensuite prendre contacte avec Konoha. Cela prendra du temps, mais peut être que Konoha parviendrait à la retrouver avant.

Elle fût prise d'une soudaine volonté. Elle se redressa et se leva. Difficilement, elle atteignit la porte. Elle vérifia que personne ne trainait dans les couloirs avant de sortir.

Les murs lui furent d'une grande d'aide pour avancer. Heureusement pour elle, à quelques mètres devant elle dans le couloir, Deidara apparut :

« Deidara-san ! Appela Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais …Le blond ne pus finir sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua sa tenue.

-Ça a été plus cours que prévus, mais pourrais tu m'aider à retourner dans ma chambre ? Je crois que je vais m'effondrer. »

Au même moment les jambes de la Kunoichi la lâchèrent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que Deidara la portait déjà dans ses bras, le rouge aux joues.

« Merci. » Murmura la rose, elle rouge mais de honte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corrigé par Bakura-Atem

Note de la correctrice : ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi, j'étais très occupée ses temps si. Gomen'

Et voila pour le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous à plu.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiko-chan, merci de me suivre et de me laisser des com's a chaque fois franchement merci, tu me donne du courage.

Josie190 tu la trouve si bien mon histoire ? C'est très gentille, merci, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu des examens, (BEP à la fin de l'année)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Première approche…

Deidara posa lentement la fleure de cerisier sur son lit et lui expliqua qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi manger avant de sortir.

Les journées passèrent lentement pour la jeune kunoichi de Konoha, qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Un après midi, Deidara lui apporta quelques livres. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était Itachi qui lui avait demandé, ou plutôt, se rectifia t'il, ordonné, de les lui donner. N'ayant pas eu le courage de s'opposer a l'Uchiwa, il dut se résigner à apporter ses manuels a la rose.

La rose avait soupirée d'agacement mais c'était vite souvenu de son plan alors elle remercia Deidara et lui gratifia un magnifique sourire avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs agit bizarrement. Il avait bégaye quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se retirer rapidement.

Bien que cette opération soit destinée à Itachi Uchiwa et que cela lui déplaisait, Sakura devait l'avouée, elle prit un grand plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles information sur la médecine.

La medic-nin adorait s'enrichir de nouvelles connaissances, déjà a l'académie ninja, elle dévorait ses livres scolaires avec passions.

Après ce jour, ce ne fut plus très long avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau marcher seule, une histoire de quelques jours.

S'est toute contente qu'elle s'habilla un matin et se rendit dans la cuisine, seule, et heureusement pour elle, elle était vide. La jeune femme s'appropria donc les fourneaux. Elle vida presque entièrement le frigo, remplissant au fur et a mesure les plats de mets plus beau et délicieux les uns que les autres. Et tout ca, pour une seule personne.

Kisame, que l'odeur alléchait, entra dans la pièce alors qu'elle était en train de casser des œufs pour une future omelette. Il fixa les plats un moment avant de remarquer la présence de Sakura et de se tourner vers celle-ci.

« Tien ! Salut gamine.

- Poisson pas frais, le salut en retour Sakura.

-Tout ca pour moi ? Faillais pas, lança t-il de son habituel ton ironique en montrant les plats du pouce au dessus de son épaule.

-Pas touche, c'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Deidara-san. Il est le seul à prendre soin de moi, pas comme certains qui essayent de me tuer.

-'' prendre soin de …'' Murmura le requin. Laisse-moi rire. Il fait ça juste par intérêt

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien, tu es sous sa protection, alors il ''prend bien soin'' de toi pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du chef. En gros, c'est son job. »

Sakura resta sans voix. Sa bonne humeur venait de partir en fumer.

Tous, mais alors tous ses babouins ambulant étaient vraiment des salops.

« Bouf autant que tu veux, grogna la rose en fonçant vers la porte. Et profite bien, poisson pas frais, c'est la dernière fois que je fais a bouffé ici. »

Elle quitta la cuisine plus qu'en colère et bouscula au passage un jeune blond pas très réveillé.

« T'es dans l'passage ! Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Sakura-chan, tout va bien … ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il se tourna alors, les sourcils levés vers le requin. Ce dernier était en train de s'empiffrer.

En voyant la tête interrogative de Deidara, il haussa les épaules.

La kunoichi claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Essayant de ne plus y penser, elle attrapa l'un des livres d'Itachi qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et repris sa lecture d'où elle s'était arrêtée.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. A peine commençait-elle a faire réellement confiance au jeune blond, que celui-ci la trahissait.

Mais devait-elle croire l'homme poisson qui lui avait défiguré le ventre ?

La journée passa lentement, mais Sakura resta cloitrée dans son antre plongée dans ses bouquins.

Fatiguée, elle se leva enfin et entrepris de se déshabiller, enlevant t-shirt et tunique, ne gardant que son short et sa brassière. Elle tira la couette pour pouvoir se glisser dans son lit, mais c'est à ce moment là que Deidara entra dans la pièce.

« Sakura, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu n'as pas quittée cette pièce de toute la journée. Est-ce que Kisame a encore fait quelque chose ?hum

-A quoi bon te répondre, de toute façon, tu t'en fous !

-Hein ?

-Va voir ton chef, dit lui que je vais très bien, que tu t'occupe bien de moi et surtout fous moi la paix !

-Mais qu'est ce que le chef a avoir avec ca ? Hum

-Et bien, va voir Kisame, il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup LUI !

-Kisame, j'en étais sur…

-Oh et puis, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi ou me porter de l'attention, je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Attends, attends ! Faire semblant, le chef, Kisame ? Ok je vois. Tu crois que je fais semblant de m'inquiéter pour toi car le chef m'en a donné l'ordre ? Hum

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Et bien non, Sakura je m'inquiète réellement pour toi.

-Je ne te crois pas ! »

Elle avait presque hurlée ses derniers mots. Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'air gravement énervé. La kunoichi crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Le ninja déserteur s'approcha rapidement d'elle se retrouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Le cœur de la rose accéléra. Elle n'aurait su dire a ce moment si c'était dut a se regard noir ou a cet approche. Peut être les deux.

« Alors tu préfère crois les âneries de celui-ci qui a oser te faire ça…Il posa sa main sur sa taille, au niveau de la greffe, sans la quitter des yeux. Plutôt que moi ?

La rose détourna les yeux, na sachant quoi répondre.

Elle sentit la main du blond continuer son chemin, se retrouvant dans son dos et exercer une légère pression pour rapprocher la jeune fille de son propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard, le visage du blond c'était beaucoup rapproché. Son visage se trouvait trop près du sien, mais les yeux jade de Sakura ne pouvaient plus se détacher de ceux saphir juste en face. Elle était comme prisonnière de ce regard profond et doux à la fois.

« Sakura, je crois que… » Commença t'il en se rapprochant. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté et franchit l'espace restant qui les séparait pour capturer les lèvres de la rose. Mais il ne put arriver à destination qui se stoppa net en entendant trois coups à la porte.

Sakura sursauta, revenant à la réalité, et lui tourna le dos, rouge de honte. Le blond lui remis sa tête droite et se redressa en soufflant. Cela avait été à un cheveu près.

C'est en grognant qui se dirigea vers la sortie et qu'il ouvrit la porte. Devant celle-ci, l'homme plante le regarda nullement étonné de le trouver là.

« Deidara, salua le nouveau venus. Justement je te cherchais. Il semblerait que Pein ait des informations sur le Bijuu à une queue.

-A une queue ? Gaara ? Murmura la rose pour elle-même. Vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à Gaara ? Je croyais que notre contrat concernait mes amis ? Gaara est un ami ! Elle avait levée la voix, histoire de bien faire se faire comprendre.

-Le contrat ne concerne que les personnes de Konoha. Expliqua calmement Zetsu. Sabaku no Gaara n'en fait pas parti. »

Deidara sorti de la chambre.

« Deidara-san, ne faite pas ça, je vous en supplie, implora la rose. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard triste et parti, Zetsu ferma la porte, laissant la rose a ses pensées.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bon je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre ce scène alors je fais de mon mieux. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait. !


	10. Chapter 10

Qui sait ?

Maintenant plus d'une semaine c'était déroulée depuis que Deidara et son co-équipier Sasori, étaient partis en mission pour Pein, celle de ramener le démon Ichibi. Bien sur, Deidara ignora les plaintes de la jeune fille, la veille de son départ.

Sakura se sentait seule dans le repère bien que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient présent, elle s'ennuyait a mourir sans le blond.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'inquiétait. Autant pour Gaara, Deidara et aussi Naruto. Gaara était devenu un ami. Elle avait appris peut de temps avant son enlèvement, qu'il était devenu Kazekage de son village. Elle avait était très contente pour lui.

Pour Deidara, ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa propre chambre avait chamboulé le cœur de la rose et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le blond avaient changés, ils étaient plus fort.

Elle ne savait pas si Naruto était revenus au village ou non. Mais s'il arrivait quoi que se soit au nouveau Kazekage, elle le savait, il ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Bien sur, Konoha étant devenu allier au village du sable, et se devait d'intervenir en cas de problème et c'est ce qui fit peur a la rose, connaissant les forces des deux ennemis, Konoha/Akatsuki, il y aurait surement des pertes, autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Elle avait bien réfléchit pour l'opération d'Itachi. Elle avait enfin trouvée la solution. Elle lui avait expliquée très clairement la situation et lui avait aussi informée qu'elle était sur de pouvoir le guérir. Mais qu'il lui fallait seulement quelque matériel.

Cela c'était passé un après midi. Il l'avait menacé de la tuer, si cela dérapait, que même aveugle, il pourrait la détruite. Elle avait dégluti mais avait quand même exécuté ses premiers soins.

Ca avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévus mais après six heures de dur labeur, Sakura abaissa enfin les mains le long de son corps près à s'effondrer. Elle avait eut juste ce qu'il fallait de chakra pour cette opération. Une medic-nin normale, n'aurait jamais eu la force de faire cela seule, que deux sources de chakra aurait été nécessaires.

Voila maintenant trois jours que Sakura dormait pour reprendre des forces. Mais c'est en pleine forme qu'elle se leva et s'habilla. Plus aucunes marques de fatigue, tout était revenu dans l'ordre.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se prépara son petit déjeuné. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un bout de papier était coincé sous la coupelle de fruit. Elle le prit et lut les quelques mots.

_Eh gamine !_

_Toute l'organisation a un truc super important à faire. _

_Alors tu seras toute seule pendant 3 jours. _

_J'espère que ne t'auras pas trop peur._

_La sortit a était verrouiller de l'extérieure et même l'évacuation des bains a été scellé donc aucune échappatoire possible._

Trois jours ? Combien de temps dormait-elle depuis qu'ils étaient partis ? En plus, aucune information concernant le blond aux yeux bleu. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de regarder la cuisine. Vraiment sale ! Un peu de ménage l'aiderait surement à se détendre. Ca marchait très bien quand elle le faisait chez elle, alors pourquoi pas ici ?

Rapidement, elle prit son petit déjeuné, rangea et nettoya ce qu'elle avait utilisée et se mit au travail en attrapant produit et matériels d'entretient.

Pour ce grand ménage de printemps, elle commença par la cuisine. La saleté incruster contre les murs bordant les fourneaux était vraiment écœurant. Sakura du s'y prendre a trois fois pour enlever totalement la graisse, ayant comme seule produit d'entretient, du savon. Ne faisaient-ils jamais de ménages ?

Après la cuisine, qui avait retrouvé un aspect éclatant et brillant, ce fut au tour de la salle de réunion de passer au récurage, après avoir au préalable bien rangé les différents livres et jeux de cartes qui trainaient. Qui aurait crus que sous cette couche de terre pouvait loger un magnifique carrelage blanc ? Personne il faut croire.

Elle osa passer quelque coup d'œil dans les chambres. La pire étant celle de Kisame, ou un ramassis de linge salle trainait au fond de la pièce, et enivrait cette dernière d'une odeur plus que nauséeuse.

Celle de Sasori, était vraiment bien rangée. Tout les pantins étaient pendu au mure et les différentes pièces qui les composé était ranger par catégorie dans de grandes caisses. C'était propre mais un petit coup de plumeau par-ci par là pour enlever la poussière et ça serait parfait.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Hidan lorsqu'elle vit des traces de sang qui y provenait.

Celle de Deidara était propre bien que quelque tache de boue et des petits tas de sable était dispatchés dans la pièce.

Elle n'osa même pas rentrer dans les appartements de Kakuzu et d'Itachi, de peur de recevoir les foudres de ses deux la s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait mit ne serais ce qu'un pas dans leur chambre.

Zetsu n'avait pas de chambre, il devait préférer dormir dans la nature, qui sait ?

Quand à Pein, sa chambre devait se trouver derrière son bureau et elle ne voulait pas y pénétrer.

Et décida de s'attaquer à la salle d'eau. Elle du frotter comme une déchainer pour redonner un peu de vie aux pierres. Comme elle était habillée, la chaleur et les vapeurs la faisaient suer. Elle frotta le sol, à la main, à l'aide d'une brosse ainsi que la douche et les lavabos.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle observa son travail, fière d'elle. Elle ramena tout son petit matériel là où elle l'avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire dans la cuisine sous l'évier.

En retourna dans sa chambre, a bout de souffle et légèrement fatigué, une odeur la bloqua. D'où pouvait-elle provenir ? Elle sentit doucement son t-shirt et fit une grimace. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup transpirée.

Elle attrapa une serviette dans son armoire ainsi qu'un autre short et un grand t-shirt large et se rendit une fois encore dans la salle d'eau.

La nuit était tombée, apportant de la fraicheur dans la salle, se mélangeant avec les vapeurs, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Sakura. Elle se déshabilla et pris une bonne douche pour éliminer toutes les impuretés qui trainaient dans cette caverne délabrée. Une fois parfaitement savonnée et bien rincée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de derrière le rideau de douche pour s'engager dans l'eau chaude.

Elle s'assit dans la source, l'eau chaude qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cou lui détendit tous les muscles. L'air frais qui s'engouffrait par le cratère fit relever la tête de la rose. Les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Et cette question qui lui trônait encore dans la tête : Combien de temps encore allait elle rester ici ? Voila au moins trois mois qu'elle était là. Ca commençait sérieusement à l'enmerder.

Un bruit la sorti de ses songes, derrière la porte. Elle se leva et regarda cette dernière. Elle resserra sa serviette sur son corps, l'eau lui arrivant au bassin.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et c'est avec horreur que Sakura vit Kisame, une petite serviette enroulée autour de la taille, se précipiter vers elle. Elle se poussa de justesse pour éviter l'homme requin que se jeta à l'eau avec un grand sourire. Le cauchemar continua avec l'arrivée d'autres membres de l'organisation : Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu ainsi que Itachi, eux aussi en serviette de bain

Personne n'avait semblé la remarquer, sauf Itachi qui c'était arrêté près de la porte.

Elle commença à trembler et d'un coup, elle hurla. Kakuzu réagit de suite et détacha l'une de ses mains pour la propulser vers Sakura. Une main, qui était toujours rattaché au corps par des fils noir, et qui vint se poser sur la bouche de Sakura pour la faire taire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, terrifiée et les tremblements s'accentua.

« Allons, gamine, pourquoi tu cris ? On ne va pas te violer ! Moi je veux juste jouer. »

Kisame avait dit ça d'un ton amusé. Il attrapa la fille par derrière, les mais sur la taille de la rose et la tira avec lui dans l'eau. La main de Kakuzu se retira juste à temps pour que Sakura puisse aspirer suffisamment d'air avant de plonger.

Elle se laissa bizarrement entrainer dans l'eau. Son dos était collé au torse Kisame, et des bras puissant et bleu c'était enroulés autour de son ventre mais elle apprécia le contacte froid de Kisame sur sa peau. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la source. A la surface, Sakura pouvait distinguer les silhouettes de Hidan, Kakuzu, et Zetsu. Ils parlaient. Quand à Itachi, elle était certaine que ses yeux rouges la fixaient a travers l'eau.

Les mains du requin bougèrent sur son corps ce qui la fit se tendre encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout en gardant ses mains fermement sur Sakura, il nagea jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir le sourire qu'il affichait. Malgré les dents étrangement pointue, elle trouva se sourire enfantin. Il devait vraiment apprécier être dans l'eau. Elle devenait rouge, le manque d'air ou l'air mignon de Kisame, qui sait ?

Sans prévenir (de toute façon il ne pouvait pas vue qu'ils étaient dans l'eau) l'homme requin posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Prenant conscience de cela, la jeune fille commença à se débattre. De l'air se faufilait dans sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite par ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de la réapprovisionner en oxygène grâce à l'air récolté par ses branchies. Doucement, il la pencha en arrière, et continua la descente, tête la première, comme s'ils tombaient du ciel, la vitesse en moins et sans que le requin détache ses lèvres de celle de la rose.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment remplit, il lâcha sa bouche. Quelle que bulles s'échappèrent et remontèrent a la surface. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna la tête vers le fond.

Une fois assez en profondeur, il la lâcha. Il s'amusa à nager autour d'elle. Il était heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, et c'est ce qu'il était.

Elle sourit doucement face à cette image de gentil petit poisson qu'il était à ce moment là.

Le manque d'air se fit encore sentir et elle commença à nager vers la surface. Kisame qui n'était de cet avis se place en face d'elle et lui fit non de la tête. Il rapprocha sa tête pour remettre le bouche-à-bouche. Sakura posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et se hissa dessus avant de pousser sur ses pieds pour lui donner de la vitesse. Elle nagea rapidement vers la surface et fit enfin immersion.


	11. Chapter 11

Bain collectif, le rêve d'une jeune fille et proposition

« Nan mais t'es complètement taré espèce de cinglé dégénéré !

-Et bah quoi ? Apparemment, t'as tellement aimé que t'en a lâché ta serviette ! »

C'est avec horreur que la kunoichi remarqua qu'en effet, plus aucune serviette ne couvrait son corps. Elle était complètement dénuée devant les cinq assassins.

Elle hurla un coup et se retourna dans l'eau pour se retrouver dos aux quatre hommes qui se trouvaient hors de la source et cacha de ses mains ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle commençait à trembler, ses joues avaient pris de jolie couleur pivoine. Toujours au milieu de la source, elle voulait s'y noyer, couler le plus profond possible et ne plus jamais remonter a la surface.

« Si j'avais sut, je serais venu jouer plus tôt ! Lâcha Hidan. »

Des bruits de pas dans l'eau firent tourner la tête de la rose. Elle vit Hidan se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard.

« Ca suffit ! Lâcha Itachi, en lançant une serviette qui atterrit sur la tête de Sakura. Vous n'avez pas fini de jouer les idiots ? »

Sakura se dépêcha d'enrouler à serviette autour de sa taille et lança un petit merci à l'adresse du brun. Elle s'avança vers le bord, dans l'espoir de s'échapper mais le requin ne l'entendait pas de cet œil la alors il se mit à lui tourner autour, dans l'eau, tel un prédateur.

« Hidan, t'as fait peur a mon poisson ! Si elle s'en va, c'est avec toi que je vais jouer, et je ne tiendrais pas mes coups ! Allé quoi, reste on ne va pas te manger, juste discuter un peu, faire plus ample connaissance. »

Sakura poussa un long, très long soupir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement la laisser tranquille ? Dieu ne l'écoutait il donc pas ?

Elle se résigna malheureusement à aller s'assoir aussi loin que possible du bord.

Lorsque Kisame la vit enfin renoncer à la fuite un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il continua à nager près l'air, tout content.

Zetsu avait l'air d'avoir sentit quelque chose alors il sorti de la pièce comme il était venu. Kakuzu et Itachi s'assirent comme la rose, dans l'eau. Quant à Hidan, il s'assit sur le rebord, entre les deux autres, trempant juste ses pieds, le regard braqué sur Sakura.

Ils avaient tous une serviette autour de la taille, Sakura rougit comme une gamine a la vue de leurs torses musclés et détourna rapidement le regard vers le ciel.

« Alors, dit moi gamine… Commença le requin.

-Sa-ku-ra ! Articula celle-ci pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait un nom.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Comment il est Ky…euh, Uzumaki ? »

Itachi soupira, une goute de sueur glissa le long de sa mâchoire séré. Cet idiot de Kisame n'avait vraiment aucun tact.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Vous attendez à ce que je vous parle des pouvoirs de Kyuubi ? Vous voulez que je vende mon meilleur ami ? Nan mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

-Ca fait beaucoup de questions, ça, murmura Hidan. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la kunoichi.

-Je ne suis pas une traite moi. Je ne suis pas déserteur comme vous l'êtes tous ici. Jamais, vous ne m'entendez ? Jamais je ne trairais mon village et encore moi mon meilleur ami ! »

Plus qu'énervée, elle se leva et sortit de l'eau.

« Reste ! Je plaisantais, lui avait dit Kisame qui l'avait rejoint a ses cotés, posant une main sur sa taille.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla t elle alors, sur les nerfs.

-Et sinon quoi ?

-tu le regretteras !

-J'aimerais bien voir sa. On va s'amuser ! »

Il pencha la tête vers la sienne, mais c'est a ce moment la que Sakura enfonça son poing chargé de chakra dans son ventre. Kisame senti son souffle le lâcher et il titubât quelque peu. Sakura se positionna bien en face de lui et lui balança un magistral coup de bien entre les jambes. Kisame senti le coup venir. Heureusement pour lui, celui la n'était pas chargé de chakra. La douleur aurait peu être vraiment plus violente.

« Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi au juste ? Demanda la rose, alors que le requin s'effondrait au sol, les mains tenant fermement ses bijoux de familles.

-Hrg…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Kakuzu ! Appela Zetsu sortant du sol, tel une plante (c'est ce qu'il est non ?). Deidara vient de rentrer, et il a besoin de toi ! Il est dans sa chambre. »

Le cœur de Sakura s'accéléra.

« La fille peut venir aussi, après tout c'est notre medic-nin. »

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita vers hors de la pièce, passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour attraper sa cape, histoire de se couvrir rapidement et se rua vers la chambre de Deidara, la cape de l'Akatsuki déjà sur son dos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Kakuzu était déjà là, en tenu de bain, penché sur le blond. Le lit était inondé de sang, Deidara était allongé dessus, la mine fatiguée. Il lui manquait les deux bras mais Kakuzu était déjà en train de les rattacher avec ses fils noir, et plusieurs éraflures saignaient sur son visage.

Elle se précipita à son chevet, soignant les petites blessures. Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit automatiquement. Sakura lui embrassa même le front, avant de l'obliger à fermer les yeux pour qu'il se repose. Lorsque Kakuzu termina son travail, il quitta les lieux, laissant à la medic-nin le reste. Cette dernière s'attaqua alors a rattacher la peau au bras, ce qui ne pris pas beaucoup de temps grâce a un justu spécial.

« Merci, murmura t il. Sakura s'assit doucement sur le lit, tournée vers lui.

-C'est mon travail. Et Sasori ?

-Mort. Naruto Uzumaki est intervenu. Avec le ninja copieur, une medic-nin pas très douée mais assez pour avoir concocté un anti poison et une ville bique, qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, serait la grand-mère de Maître Sasori hum.

-Naruto…Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ce qui c'est passé

-Bien. C'est la première fois que je te vois porter cette cape. Elle te va bien. Hum

-Disons que je n'ai pas trop eut le choix.

-Tes cheveux son mouillés. Tu sors du bain ? Kakuzu y était, vus la tenu.

-Euh ouais, bain collectif nan désiré.

-Je vois. J'aurais bien aimé être là.

-Kisame c'est bien amusé, lâcha t elle, s'énervant légèrement. »

Ses yeux fixaient les coutures de ses bras. Elle passa ses doigts dessus, comme hypnotisée.

« Je me suis inquiétée… murmura t'elle sans pour autant revenir a la réalité.. »

S'en fut trop pour Deidara. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il se redressa et posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Sakura. Elle revient à elle à ce moment la. Se tournant vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan bleu des siens.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce moment il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette mais elle ne fit rien. Après un petit instant de surprise, Sakura réagit enfin, et lui rendit son baisé. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds alors que lui avait passé les siennes sur sa taille.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il offrit à la jeune fille un magnifique sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Deidara se laissa doucement tombé sur l'oreiller, emportant la rose avec lui.

« Il me faudrait un nouveau partenaire, Sakura. Accepterais-tu de le devenir ?

-Oui, je crois que oui.

-Nous demanderons à Pein que les missions n'aient aucuns rapports avec ton village.

-Merci… murmura la rose avant de s'endormir, heureuse des évènements. »

*~*~*~*~*~*

Voila une scène romantique, dite moi si elle vous a plut ^^ Petite précision pour le titre les rêve de jeune fille dans un manga c'est le premier baisé

(Désolé pour le retard, examens approchant T_T.

Encore merci pour les com. qu'on me laisse c'est gentil ^^


End file.
